Love Heal Everything
by HeartlessZoey
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry était un médecin sans frontière, Finn Hudson un soldat. Des âmes perdues refusant de croire au bonheur. Une guerre sanglante, deux histoires cachées, un amour interdit va naître, mais sera-t-il capable de surmonter les obstacles qui essayeront de les séparer?


**Bonjouur! **

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour, je me remettrais à écrire! Surtout après la mort de Cory, écrire sur Finchel me paraissait vraiment inconcevable, mais j'avais oubliée à quel point ça me rendait heureuse de faire ça. (:

J'ai eu cette idée quand mon père regardait le film _Va, vis et deviens_, ce film m'a beaucoup touchée et là, j'ai eu une idée. Rachel qui serait un médecin sans frontière et Finn un membre de l'armée, j'ai directement accrochée. Il m'a fallut du temps pour enfin me mettre à l'écriture, mais pour rien au monde je ne laisserais cette fiction, même si ça doit être en 2015, je la finirais! Et j'espère que vous me suivrez. (:

Pour ceux qui sont intéressées dans mon autre fanfiction _Unicorn's Wishes_, je ne sais pas quand/si je vais la continuer. Elle est on hiatus pour le moment, mais qui sait? Peut-être que je la continuerais demain!

Sans plus attendre, je vous dévoile le premier chapitre, dont je ne suis pas réellement fière, mais après tout, ça reste un chapitre introductif, donc, j'attends vos critiques! (:

* * *

**Love Heal Everything**

La pièce était calme, silencieuse, rien ne pouvait s'entendre mis à part des battements de cœur et leur souffle bruyant. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et les mains du jeune homme se baladaient dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Tout semblait parfait, même si rien ne l'était. Les bruits des voitures et les piétons ivres étaient le seul bruit de fond qu'ils possédaient. La jeune brune et son amant profitaient simplement de ce moment intime, le seul moment où tout paraissait si simple, les amoureux n'auraient bientôt, plus rien de cela.

- Tu m'as promis, tu m'as menti. Brisa-t-elle le silence dans la chambre avec une voix essoufflé.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était vrai, mais il se devait de faire la bonne chose, il devait la laisser partir. Le grand brun embrassa son temple à multiple reprises avant de descendre vers sa joue jusqu'à son cou, mordillant légèrement sa peau. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient ensemble, il ne perdra pas une seconde pour la toucher, l'embrasser, jusqu'à connaitre son corps par cœur.

- Arrête. Répliqua-t-elle en réponse à ses gestes, moins pensive cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois, il l'abandonnait.

Mais il n'écoutait pas, il continuait ses exploits, sachant qu'il la mettait dans tous ses états. Il voulait juste la toucher et oubliée.

- Je t'aime Rachel.

Oui, il le lui avait dit auparavant, mais c'était différent. Quelque chose de triste, de morose dans sa voix. Lui, cet homme si musclé, grand et viril était tombé amoureux de la petite brune qui parlait trop. Quelques larmes tombait sur ses joues, il ne prit la peine de les essuyer, elle le fit à sa place. Ses grands yeux marrons déjà mouillées, menaçant à hurler, sanglotés, à tout moment.

- Je t'aime aussi, Finn.

Ils passèrent alors leur nuit à s'aimer comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis toujours, oubliant la mort, la guerre, la tristesse, la fin.

_Quatre mois plus tôt_

De la sueur coulait de son front. Chaque jour était la même chose, ici à Mekele, en Ethiopie mais aujourd'hui, la chaleur était particulièrement forte. La jeune femme regardait sur les côtés, devant, derrière, observant le paysage en attendant patiemment d'être dirigée vers un nouveau camp. Sa vie était la même depuis des années, de nouveaux pays criant la famine et les maladies, des enfants avec des os translucides sur leur peau, de l'horreur a porté de vue. Son travail rendait la situation plus plausible, elle allait sauver des vies aujourd'hui, c'est au moins une chose qui se vaut d'être vécu. L'environnement devenait plus vaste et sec, la Jeep à moitié-détruite qui la conduisait commençait à sauter légèrement, heurtant des pierres et tous autres obstacles.

- Miss Berry, entendit-elle du conducteur à l'avant. Vous êtes arrivée.

Rachel donna un léger merci à l'homme qui l'avait conduite, lui donnant de la monnaie avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers le camp en face d'elle où elle apercevait déjà le docteur en chef de l'association.

- Rachel ! Cria-t-il dans sa direction. Comment allez-vous ?!

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, impatiente de débuter une nouvelle journée parmi ces Ethiopiens en besoin.

Avant de se dirigée vers sa tente, elle adressa un dernier regard à son « patron ». C'est vrai, Samuel Evans était séduisant, avec ses cheveux blonds étincelant et son sourire à tomber. Un homme affluent de 25 ans vivant originalement à New York, une situation plutôt avantageuse. Un corps qui en ferait craquer plus d'une et une main dépourvu d'alliance. Donc oui, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour faire sa vie avec.

Enfin, aurait-pu l'être (dans l'hypothèse où il aurait bien répondu à ses avances). Rachel ne croyait plus vraiment en amour, un amour de lycée qui l'as larguée deux semaines avant leurs noces et quelques relations New-yorkaises par ci, par-là, rien ne la fut conclure. Vous vous dites, rien n'est perdu pour une jeune femme dynamique et jolie, seulement si la personne en question n'est plus vraiment intéressée dans le fait de croire au grand amour, cause perdue.

L'amour est une cause perdue en fait, les couples qui durent 60 ans ? Des conneries selon Rachel Berry, un des deux avait forcément trompé l'autre ou alors leur vie de sexe n'était plus après les naissances des enfants et consistait à se disputée chaque soir sans exception, fessant de la femme une fumeuse et de l'homme un alcoolique. Le grand amour existait dans les films, mais dans la réalité on appelait ça la souffrance.

Alors que Rachel disposait ses instruments sur une table proche, une petite tape sur son épaule vint la réveiller de ses pensées les plus profondes.

- Rachel ! S'exclama à nouveau Sam. Je vous aie appelée il y a quelques minutes de cela, vous n'avez pas répondu !

Il fronça les sourcils. On aurait pu dire qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais non. Leçon n°1 : les hommes ne s'intéressent jamais vraiment à vous, c'est toujours une couverture pour vous avoir dans leur lits. Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien M. Evans, je suis simplement fatiguée ce matin.

Elle releva son visage vers lui, tout en lui fessant part d'un léger sourire forcé. N'importe qui de compréhensif aurait pu deviner sa fausse réponse mais ça n'existait pas. Leçon n°2 : les hommes n'ont rien à faire de votre humeur du jour.

- Oh, et bien j'espère que vous dormirez mieux ce soir, finit-il plus pour fermer le sujet que pour autre chose. Oh, et arrêter avec tous ces noms formels, je vous aie dit de m'appeler Sam.

« Sam » lui adressa un dernier sourire de ses belles dents blanches fraichement lavés.

Ce jeune docteur était encore plus beau de près que de loin. Cependant, elle chassa ses pensées au plus loin, les hommes n'occupaient plus aucune place dans son cœur. Des hypocrites, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Sans exception.

Son cerveau légèrement plus élevés que la moyenne n'eut le temps de déblatérer sur le sujet que le docteur Evans – _Sam_ – vint amenée une dizaine d'Ethiopien avec seulement la peau sur les os.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de la laisser de nouveau à elle-même. Non pas que Rachel en était dérangée, on fait mieux les choses seules selon elles. L'union fait la force n'est qu'une citation de scout dépassée à ses yeux.

Levant les siens, elle sourit à un enfant qui devait avoir entre 6 et 8 ans. Il ne lui rendit pas, mais elle comprenait. Issus d'un milieu aisé à la base, criée la famine chaque jour depuis le jour où on a vu le soleil pour la première fois, ne doit être chose facile.

Après plus de 8 heures de services, Rachel était enfin prête à rentrer pour Mekele. Elle fit ses derniers au revoir au camp, car elle en rejoindrait un nouveau le lendemain puis à Sam, qu'elle allait revoir bien sûr.

- Essayez de dormir mieux cette nuit, demain est une grande journée.

Son sourire fétiche n'était pas moins absent.

Elle dut attendre environ 20 minutes avant que sa voiture arriva pour la diriger vers l'endroit où elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

Seulement avant, ils devaient passées par une base de soldat réfugiés non loin de Mekele, pour y chercher Marley.

Marley avait trois ans de moins que Rachel, une jeune fille brillante qui avait fait des études de médecines pour finalement devenir infirmière pour les camps de l'armée. Rachel n'approuvait pas du tout sa décision, s'occupée d'hommes qui se font passer pour des héros alors qu'ils ne font qu'appuyer sur la gâchette de la carabine. Non merci. Puis c'était des hommes, et les hommes étaient des imbéciles hypocrites et sans cœur. Marley était attirante, Rachel ne pouvait le dénier, elle n'osa penser au nombre de soldats qui ont voulu une petite partie d'elle. Arg, répugnant.

Leçon n°3 : Ne faites pas attention à leur fausse gentillesse, un homme pense avec son membre. Depuis des siècles, enfin, depuis toujours.

Enfin ! Voulut s'écriée Rachel, leur chauffeur étaient vraiment lent à la détente. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçut quelques hommes en uniformes quittées le camp, la carabine sur le dos et les grenades à la taille. Oui, ils étaient attirants, grands avec une carrure plutôt impressionnante mais inutile de se demander ce que trainait là-dedans.

- Bonjour Rachel ! Entendit cette dernière du côté droit de son siège. Marley, plus rayonnante que jamais la regardait avec des yeux comme si le père Noël venait d'arrivé.

La petite brune attacha simplement un léger rictus à ses lèvres, tout en regardant monter sa seule amie Américaine d'Afrique.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce regard ! Et ce sourire, on aurait dit quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir la plus belle nouvelle de toute sa vie, quelqu'un d'amoureux…

- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée.

Et elle se retourna sans aucune autre réponse, cette jeune fille était bien niaise. Rachel n'avait pas étudiée 4 ans de théâtre avant de se dirigée vers la médecine pour rien. Ses manières étaient visibles, bien visibles, dieu, elle souriait même à la fenêtre.

Qu'elle était naïve. Ce n'était pas dur à croire qu'un soldat de bon physique aurait été à cœur de commencer une relation avec Marley. Il a dû l'embrassée une fois et voilà qu'elle croit au grand amour. Avoir 23 ans porte à la confusion, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour.

Rachel se questionnait en fonction de sa dernière pensée. Savait-elle ce que c'était, elle au moins ?

* * *

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Mon dieu. Comment avait-t-elle pu dire ça, en plein milieu du trajet, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de laisser couler un simple « bonjour » ? Vraiment, Rachel Berry était tout sauf stupide mais des fois, on pourrait se poser des questions.

- Pardon ? Répondit Marley et son fichu sourire niais.

Rachel roula ses yeux. C'était plus fort qu'elle, quand on est dit « amoureux », d'une stupidité que l'on peut être.

- Marley, me prends pas pour une idiote. Je connais ton regard, j'ai eu 20 ans aussi. Répliqua-t-elle.

- J'en aie 23.

Quelle différence ?

- Peu importe. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de continuer. Tu as rencontrée quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Marley eut tout de suite l'air gênée. Ses joues s'étaient formées d'un rose flashant et ses regards portaient partout sauf dans les yeux de la principale intéressée.

- Je ne v-vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Dit-elle d'une voix pressée.

Rachel Barbra Berry ne serait jamais dupe d'une infirmière de 23 ans. Comme quoi, son rêve détruit lui aura finalement apportée quelque chose. Un détecteur de mensonge et de la confiance en soi.

- Marley.

Si vous aviez vu ses yeux à ce moment précis, je ne vous en aurais pas voulu d'avoir sautée de la voiture pour passer des jours dans un désert dangereux plutôt qu'affronter la pétillante brunette.

- Il s'appelle Ryder ! Tu es contente ?! S'exclama-t-elle, apparemment incapable de supporter la pression dont l'ancienne actrice lui fessait part.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour vendre la mèche aussi facilement. Savait-elle que si le chef de base ou son patron découvrait cette petite idylle infantile, elle se ferrait renvoyer aux Etats-Unis ? Sûrement que oui, mais son cœur fragile l'empêchait d'avancer vers le droit chemin.

- Oh. On ne s'amuse pas du couple en carton j'imagine ? Répondit-elle, sans le moindre scrupule.

Quoi ? On avait bien le droit de s'amuser, non ? Cette petite devait redescendre sur terre.

Pourtant, cette dernière ne prenait guère à l'amusement la remarque de son amie.

- Arrête Rachel. Ce n'est pas pars que tu as toujours été malchanceuse en amour que je le suis aussi. Ton fiancée t'as quittée d'un jour à l'autre et les deux derniers t'on largués ou trompés. Tu es si pragmatique, les choses marcheront peut-être pour nous deux, j'essaye d'y croire. Tu devrais t'y mettre un jour où l'autre si tu ne veux pas finir seule à 60 ans avec pour unique compagnon des chats !

Après son monologue où elle ne souffla que deux fois je peux dire, le silence total. Aucune des deux n'osaient dire un mot à l'autre.

Encore pour homme pensait Rachel, quand à Marley c'était juste la pure vérité, elle n'en avait ni regret ni culpabilité.

Mais le pire de tout, c'est que ce que la plus jeune avait dit à la petite brune, n'était pas faux, du tout.

* * *

Rachel n'avait jamais autant eu envie de s'affaler sur un lit jusqu'à ce qu'on la réveille 150 ans plus tard. Malheureusement, le devoir l'appelait, comme toujours.

Non pas qu'elle ne se plaignait, elle a toujours été du genre à penser que personne ne l'aimait. Aujourd'hui, des centaines de personnes comptaient sur elle pour sauver leurs enfants, ou faire un bon travail de cette magnifique opportunité.

« Driiing ! » C'était son rappel. Chaque soir, à la même heure son rituel de beauté l'attendait dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel moyennement propre.

Elle dépassa les quelques pas de son lit à la seule autre pièce et inspira un grand coup avant d'observer son reflet dans le miroir.

Des yeux fatigués, un teint terne et des cheveux qu'on aurait dit la propriété d'une femme des cavernes.

Rachel prit une courte douche, histoire de détendre ses muscles et d'enlevée les germes de la journée sur son corps fragile. Une fois sortie, son rituel commença et eut la chance de se finir plus tard que prévu, tant mieux, peut-être n'allait-elle pas autant s'ennuyer.

Elle alluma la télévision – oui, il y avait une télévision, Sam l'avait placée dans un hôtel 5*, égal à un hôtel de 3* au Texas – des chaines africaines, puis chinoise et européenne encore et encore… Ah ! ABC existait aussi, ce qui la surprit du fait que depuis son arrivée – il y a deux semaines – elle n'avait pas remarquée et avait dû se contenter de reportages barbants auquel elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot.

Le programme ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. _N'oublie jamais_, ou le film « romantique » comme ils disent, le plus irréaliste de l'histoire du cinéma (ou Titanic, vraiment quel différence). La jeune femme qui abandonne tout pour un homme ? Mais où sommes-nous. Rachel Berry avait beau critiquée les spécimens masculins, les femmes n'étaient cependant pas des anges non plus à ses yeux.

Dégoutée, elle éteignit la télévision. Trop de fausses histoires présentées à des adolescentes puériles qui chercheront cet amour toute leur vie mais ne le trouveront jamais, car simple, il n'existe pas.

La nuit passa bien moins vite que Rachel l'eut pu espérer. Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises dans un soir profond suite à des cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autres.

Le premier aurait semblé agréable, jusqu'à son apparition. Lui, son ex-fiancée alias prétendu amour de sa vie, la regardait avec ce sourire narquois qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de supporter contre vents et marrées. Cependant, quelque chose de différent rodait dans son regard, puis il s'approcha. Un cri, des pleures étouffées, ses mains caressant ses parties les plus intime, et toujours ce même sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Vulnérable et terrifiée, elle se réveilla en sursaut. 2h du matin avait indiquée l'horloge. Avant de retourner vers ses rêves où elle n'espérait avoir que du bonheur et de la joie rempli parmi eux, rien ne l'empêcha de pleurer. Toujours le même visage, encore et encore, ne la quittant jamais. Brody avait abusée d'elle seulement une fois, et il était ivre, mais il ne se souvenu de rien le lendemain, et tout recommença comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toutefois, il la quitta quelques semaines après leurs fiançailles. Rachel s'était surpris elle-même à ne pas pleurer des mois, attendant son retour, même si son cœur était maintenant rempli de blessures qu'elle ne demandait qu'à guérir.

Le deuxième était tout aussi dur. Renvoyée de l'association, elle se retrouvait seule, dans un studio désaffecté du Bronx, ses pères l'ayant reniée et ses « amis » abandonnée, elle se droguait. La seule chose dont elle se rappela avant de retrouvée ses sens, était de tomber, tomber dans un précipice malgré son parquet à quelques centimètres de son visage, puis le noir complet.

Rachel voulu refuser de s'endormir, mais l'horloge indiquait maintenant 4 heure 30 et si elle ne se dormait plus jusqu'à 7h, elle serait un zombie.

Malheureusement pour elle, ces foutus cauchemars n'avaient toujours pas l'impression de vouloir quitter ses pensées. Oubliez les deux autres, le dernier était bel et bien le pire. Non, pas d'abus sexuel ou de vie misérable, non, juste du bonheur.

Une vie joyeuse à en mourir. Il y avait une belle et grande maison, entourée de barrière blanche et d'un jardin trois fois plus grand que la demeure. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les bâtiments de New York et l'Empire State Building. Deux enfants couraient dans le jardin, jouant au football. Un garçon et une fille.

Abasourdie, Rachel entra dans la maison, septique, mais sachant que c'était bel et bien la sienne. Puis vint le choc, elle se regarda dans le miroir, des rides avait atteint son visage bien marquée ce qui lui donnerait 40 ans et sûrement pas 26.

C'était vrai, la maison était énorme, et si luxueuse. De la cuisine, une grande silhouette aux cheveux bruns donnait à manger pour une petite enfant qui devait avoir 2 ans.

- Maman !

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle entendit avant de retrouver la lumière une fois de plus. Il était 6h du matin, mais impossible à présent de retrouver le sommeil. La vie auquel elle venait de faire face paraissait parfaite, riche et épanoui. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

En plus de ça, Rachel Berry n'était clairement pas du genre à croire en des rêves stupides datant de la projection télévisée auquel elle avait pensée fortement avant de s'endormir paisiblement (enfin, en quelque sorte).

Jetant la proposition d'un autre rêve sordide hors de ses options, se préparer restait la meilleure. L'eau coulant légèrement sur sa peau sèche, elle pensait simplement : « Une autre journée… »

* * *

Il fessait chaux, mais pas autant que les 24h précédentes, quoi que. Son chauffeur avait enfin l'air d'avancé plus rapidement, ce qui était plutôt présent après les six derniers jours à rouler comme un escargot, et les mots ont très bien été pesés.

Cependant, il devait passer prendre Marley à son hôtel, non loin de Mekele. Allait-elle lui dire bonjour ? Sûrement. Allaient-elles avoir une conversation intelligente ? Probablement pas. Rachel respira un grand coup, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dormis 3 heure la nuit dernière et avait pleurée à chaude larme dans une pièce étouffée. Hum, sarcasme.

Enfin bon, moment présent. L'hôtel de Marley ne se trouvait encore qu'à quelques kilomètres et Rachel fredonnait déjà d'appréhension (ce qui peut paraitre stupide vu les 50° présent à l'extérieur).

Le temps passe vite, un jour vous êtes un nourrisson et le deuxième un adulte avec des millions de responsabilités. Dans ce cas-ci, un matin vous vous réveillez et l'heure d'après vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec la personne qui vous a fichu la vérité en face comme une tornade non-préparée. Oui, on peut le dire, le temps passe extrêmement vite.

- Bonjour Rachel ! Lança la grande brune, le même sourire aux lèvres que le jour qui précédait.

C'est tout ? Juste un « bonjour » comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, Marley Rose est une jeune fille qui vit dans l'instant si je puis dire. Encore une raison pour prouver que sa petite amourette de jeunesse ne risque de durer éternellement, contrairement à ce qu'elle peut penser.

- Bonjour Marley. Répondit-elle à son tour, un ton sérieux mais toujours avec une pointe de chaleureux.

Apparemment, rien n'avait tellement changée. La route fut toute aussi silencieuse que la dernière auquel elles eurent fut face. Rachel n'avait pas encore envie de recevoir quelques commentaires de la part d'une gamine de 23 ans et cette dernière n'avait sûrement pas envie d'entendre la petite brune déblatérer sur le fait que l'amour n'était qu'un mythe et tous ces trucs à la con.

Sans aucune surprise, le trajet se déroula sans aucune autre parole de chaque part. Après tout, on ne pouvait certainement pas dire que ces deux-là avait toujours eu une grande affinité. Le camp de soldats se trouvaient au bout du chemin qu'ils avaient empruntée et Rachel y pensait avec un léger dégout, rien ne lui donnerait jamais envie de travailler pour ça. Marley quant à elle, sorti de la voiture au plus vite, non sans donner un léger pourboire au chauffeur et de se dirigée vers une tente du côté droit. L'engin redémarra, conduisant le docteur jusqu'à sa place du jour. Quelques mètres avant de réellement changer de chemin, Rachel s'eut retourné, observant une vague image de sa « collègue » et de son amant, partageant une embrassade. Sans commentaire décida-t-elle.

Pour l'instant, sa journée n'était pas si mal, ordinaire techniquement. Elle s'occupait de nouvelles personnes, Sam était toujours là, rien de différent.

- Rachel ! Entendit-t-elle crié.

La principale intéressée se retourna pour apercevoir le grand blond, agitant ses mains de manière à lui montrer de venir. Elle s'exécuta directement, plus de services de toute manière.

- Oui, Sam ? Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle eut atteints son bloc.

Il se leva dut au fait qu'il était agenouillée auprès d'un enfant, auquel il fit signe de repartir, déduisant qu'il en avait terminé.

- Venez par-là, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Dit-il avant de prendre son poignet gentiment et de l'emmener vers un endroit quelque peu plus calme.

Une fois face à face, Rachel le regarda avec un sourire expectatif, n'espérant rien de grave.

- Ecoutez, je sais que votre service ici se termine dans quelques jours et que vous devez repartir à New York pendant quelque temps.

Il ne souriait pas, mais il ne fessait pas la grimace, Rachel ne comprenait pas cependant ce qu'il essayait de lui transmettre.

- C'est exact. Ajouta-t-elle sans vraiment que l'on l'ait eu demandée.

Sam lui adressa un léger rictus avant de poursuivre ses paroles.

- Et bien… Nous aurions besoin de vous, encore. Non pas dans ce domaine-ci, mais le domaine des Marines.

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir, mais elle, n'y comprenait toujours rien. Lui demandait-elle de changer sa formation ? Non, il ne peut pas. Alors, pourquoi disait-t-il cela ? Apparemment, il eut du voir son image confuse et se dépêcha de développer.

- Une des élites américaines a décidée de se séparés en deux parties. Une par ici, et l'autre en Israël, expliqua-t-il. Marley Rose et Santana Lopez couvrent déjà beaucoup de soldats, mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de plus au départ pour l'Israël.

Il soupira, on ne pouvait dire s'il en était malheureux ou déçu. Tout devenait plus clair, cependant, Rachel avait une formation pour soigner les personnes démunies, elle ne partait pas en camp d'entrainement où simplement dans les endroits de guerre. Et elle comptait bien le lui faire paraître, juste au cas où.

- Sam, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas venue ici pour être infirmière de soldats, vous le savez non ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas le prendre de haut avec cette petite voix stupide, mais Rachel Berry était une personne qui vivait sa vie comme une pièce de théâtre.

Elle n'eut cependant compris le petit rire dont il la fit part.

- Je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, finissant son petit moment d'amusement. Le fait est que l'élite amènera plusieurs des enfants Ethiopien soignés, je vous aie dit il y a quelques jours que plusieurs familles allait les adoptés.

C'est vrai, il le lui avait-dit. Elle soupira longuement.

- Si ils les emmènent, il n'y a pas besoin de docteur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, car ça devenait confus.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Si. Un enfant peut toujours avoir quelque chose durant le trajet ou au centre de réfugiées, ils ne seront pas tous ramenées dans leur nouvel habitat dès leur arrivée.

En résumé, il lui demandait de, au lieu de retournée vers New York, partir jusqu'en Israël, peut-être restée des semaines là-bas pour les enfants, en compagnie de ces stupides Marines.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il comme pour clore le sujet, un sourire sur les lèvres à présent.

* * *

**Voili voilou mon premier chapitre! **

Comme vous l'avez (peut-être) vu, mon prologue est au début, il se déroule 4 mois après le début de mon histoire. Il est assez court et je ne voulais pas en faire un "chapitre" entier pour cela. (:

J'espère vraiment que ça vous avez aimez et aussi que vous comptez me suivre pour encore longtemps! Je vais vraiment donner de mon mieux pour cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. (:

Si vous avez aimez, rien qu'une petite review me rendrait très heureuse!

Zoé.


End file.
